DisneyLove
by xShatteredCriss
Summary: Sebastian Smythe n'aime pas Disney. Blaine Anderson, lui, y est comme un enfant ... OS sans prétention.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous. Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit en m'inspirant d'un autre texte, l'auteur n'a pas exigé que je le mentionne ici donc je ne le fait pas, peut-être que vous l'avez déjà lu si vous comprenez l'anglais :) **

**Possibilité d'une suite avec lemon si vous aimez. **

**xoxo**

* * *

- Non, non non non.

La voix de Sebastian était sèche et sûre, comme toujours. Blaine le fixait, se mordant la lèvre. Il leva les deux billets qu'il tenait en main et les pencha vers Sebastian.

- Sérieusement non Blaine, j'ai dis non, on n'ira pas à Disney pour le weekend de la Saint Valentin, c'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un truc pour les gamins et que j'ai très honnêtement passé l'âge à faire mumuse avec Cendrillon et Ariel.

Blaine ouvrit grand la bouche. Outrage, blasphème même. Il fit une moue qu'il voulait sans doute boudeuse. Sebastian soupira bruyamment, parler en mal de La petite Sirène était sans doute la dernière chose à faire en présence de son petit ami.

- S'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas savoir puisque tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds Seb' !

Blaine se montrait assez capricieux, pour une fois Sebastian pouvait bien lui faire ce petit plaisir. Le jeune châtain abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur portable et posa les yeux sur son brun préféré.

- Combien de jours exactement ? Que je sache la durée du supplice.

- Abuses pas non plus, c'est pour 2 petits jours de rien du tout, tu les verra même pas passer, s'il te plaîîîîît, insita Blaine.

Le petit frisé tapa du pied en signe de caprice, il fixait son vis à vis, imitant ses yeux de chien battu si redoutés. Sebastian étouffa un rire et se leva. Il s'approcha de Blaine et lui ôta les tickets de la main, passant son autre bras autour de sa taille afin de l'approcher de lui.

- Me feriez-vous un caprice Mr Anderson ? Sebastian souriait en coin.

- Un groooooos caprice, ALLEEEEEER, s'il te plaît mon cœur.

Celui de Sebastian eut un raté. Il ne pouvait jamais refuser quoique ce soit à l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques années maintenant. Il embrassa Blaine du bout des lèvres et se recula afin de fixer les billets plus attentivement. Un pass weekend illimité pour 2 dans tout les parcs que proposait Dinseyland. Une nuit à l'hôtel en prime. Il soupira, dessinant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi Bee.

Blaine tapa dans ses mains comme un gosse et sauta au cou de son amant. Il pressa longuement ses lèvres contre les siennes en guise de remerciement. Pour le reste, il s'en chargerait plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, j'hésitais mais je la mets tout de même :)

**Un grand merci à Rikurt36 qui prend le temps de me lire et de commenter à chaque fois.**

xoxo

* * *

Sebastian cherchait son téléphone. Où diable l'avait-il encore posé ? Blaine s'impatientait dans l'entrée, un sac sur l'épaule et les billets à la main. « Mais dépêche toi, on va être en retard ! » avait-il sorti à son petit ami qui commençait à s'agacer de la situation.

- Je ne pars pas sans mon téléphone Bee, je ne pars JAMAIS sans mon téléphone ok ?

Sebastian l'avait fixé. Le jeune châtain pensait s'ennuyer au parc, il avait donc prévu de jouer à divers jeux sur son téléphone pendant que son petit ami courrait en long et en large dans le parc d'attraction qu'il affectionnait tant. Finalement, il trouva son iPhone posé sur la table basse du salon, sous une pile de magasines.

- Sebastian ! T'en fait exprès c'est pas possible autrement !

Le petit frisé ne tenait plus en place, comme un enfant. En même temps, les deux tourtereaux n'aller nulle par d'autre qu'à Disneyland. « Un parc pour enfants géant » comme dirait Sebastian. Ce dernier passa l'arche du salon et enfila ses chaussures avant de fixer Blaine.

- Y'a pas d'heure pour Disney, qu'est ce que tu me chantes là ? Qu'on arrive à 8 ou 12h c'est la même chose de toute façon.

Blaine n'avait même pas cherché à répondre. Le peu d'entrain que mettait son petit ami dans ce weekend le blessait, mais il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais.

* * *

Nos deux amoureux arrivèrent enfin à destination après de longues heures de route. Sebastian avait conduit, Blaine ne tenant plus sur place. Il n'avait pas arrêté de gigoter durant tout le voyage, chantant à tue-tête les classiques de Disney. Le plus grand des deux avait fait mine d'être agacé, mais voir l'amour de sa vie faire preuve d'un tel entrain lui donnait chaud au cœur. Blaine était heureux de venir ici, par conséquent, Sebastian aussi. C'est pour cette raison et uniquement celle-ci qu'il avait cédé au frisé.

Ils venaient enfin de se garer, de passer la pénible attente aux guichets. Blaine avait pris la main de Sebastian, il pressait sa paume contre la sienne, le traînant derrière lui. Un sourire figé sur ses lèvres, on aurait cru un enfant. Sebastian se stoppa, tirant sur le bras de Blaine qui lui fit face. Le plus grand des deux embrassa le front du plus petit, murmurant un « Je t'aime » contre sa peau. Blaine avait sourit en réponse, et été reparti dans sa course. Sebastian suivait le rythme tant bien que mal. Blaine avait insisté pour faire une photo avec Tic et Tac, oh qui voilà ?

- Regarde Blaine, y'a Kurt là-bas. Sebastian montrait du doigt une princesse.

Blaine grimaça, chaque fois que Sebastian prononçait le prénom de son ex petit ami, c'était pour l'insulter ou le rabaisser. Bien que ça ne fasse ni chaud ni froid à Blaine, il ne voulait juste pas en parler, point. Il leva un sourcils en mettant un léger coup de coude à Sebastian en fixant Blanche-Neige qui leur faisait coucou.

- Hilarant, vraiment, je suis mais mort de rire mon cœur.

Sebastian, lui, était pris d'un soudain fou rire. Une crampe s'installa délicatement contre ses côtes, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Blaine soupira d'agacement mais serra la main de son amant dans la sienne en s'approchant d'un stand de glace La petite Sirène.

- Arrête de rire, faut t'en remettre hein !

- Désolé, c'était juste super tentant comme vanne Bee chéri.

- Il est même pas là, je vois pas l'intérêt de sortir une vanne s'il est pas là.

Sebastian se stoppa net. La voix de Blaine était cassante et sèche. Il reprit son sérieux et le fixa à nouveau.

- Elle n'est même pas là mais elle arrive quand même à jeter un froid entre nous la vicomtesse.

Blaine pouffa de rire et passa son bras autour de la taille de Sebastian, approchant ses lèvres des siennes dangereusement, il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt du châtain et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau.

- Il n'y a jamais de froid entre nous, tu sais bien Seb' …

Sebastian sentit un frisson le parcourir et se pencha pour embrasser la mâchoire de Blaine. Ils savaient tout deux pertinemment que des regards réprobateurs s'étaient posés sur eux, alors Sebastian se redressa et sourit à Blaine. « Pardonné alors ? ». Le petit frisé avait rit doucement en guise d'affirmation.

* * *

Après plusieurs glaces, coca, tour de diverses attractions, repas du midi sous le soleil, spectacle du Roi Lion et autres enfantillages, Sebastian sentait ses jambes faiblir. Blaine, lui, était encore en pleine forme. Il sautillait, courrait, danser dans les manèges. Le soleil se couchait et Blaine eut une nouvelle lubie avant d'enfin laisser les jambes de son amoureux se reposer.

- Un tour de quoi

- De carrousel, s'il te plaît Seb'.

Blaine souriait doucement à cette idée plus que romantique. Sebastian soupira puis sourit à son tour. Il prit la main de Blaine et le traîna jusqu'au lieu de sa demande. Sebastian était resté debout, Blaine sur un petit cheval blanc. Le châtain se tenait à une sorte de colonne torsadée peinte en dorée, embrassant la tempe de Blaine dès que possible. Le petit frisé ferma les yeux, tout souriant. La journée se terminait sur une note romantique, il aimait ça.

- Ose dire que tu as passé une mauvaise journée Smythe …

- Elle était bonne seulement parce que j'étais avec toi, Anderson.

Blaine sourit à nouveau, posant sa tête contre le torse de Sebastian, attendant que le tour se termine.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapter, si je le poste of course, ce sera un lemon :) Reviews ?

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec le lemon qui j'avais promis, mon tout premier ici d'ailleurs.

Une fois de plus Seb et Blaine ne m'appartiennent pas, autrement je leur aurait fait une belle histoire d'amour.

Encore merci à Rikurt36 pour son soutien et son intérêt.

xoxo

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment sur le parc. Les deux amoureux venaient de diner chez les cowboys. De la bières, des serveuses qui se voulaient sexys, beaucoup de bruit et du rodéo. Blaine titubait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, le bras autour de la taille de Sebastian qui essayait comme il le pouvait de retenir son petit ami pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas au sol. Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et le laissa entrer avant de la refermer derrière lui.

- C'était troooooooop bien, YIHAAAA.

Blaine était visiblement ivre. Il ne tenait pas l'alcool, il ne l'avait jamais tenu. Sebastian déboutonna sa propre chemise, un chapeau de cowboy sur la tête. Il avait apprécié la soirée, les cowboys tout ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée qu'il se faisait de Disney. Il s'approcha du frisé qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit. Le petit brun releva les yeux et les posa sur Sebastian qui souriait doucement.

- L'alcool ne te réussi pas Bee …

Il souriait. Une vague de chaleur envahit Blaine qui se leva pour faire face à son vis-à-vis. « T'es sexy avec ce petit chapeau Seb'... ». Il le fixait, se mordant la lèvre. Sebastian se colla à lui, passant ses mains dans son dos, sous le t-shirt de Blaine, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Le frisé se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui lui rendit son baiser fougueux avec plus de passion encore. Leurs langues se caressaient, s'entremêlaient sauvagement. Sebastian détacha le pantalon de Blaine dans la hâte et le laissa glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Blaine retira ses chaussures rapidement, ne quittant pas la bouche de Sebastian de la sienne pour autant. Le plus grand se recula afin de reprendre son souffle, retirant le polo de Blaine. Le frisé n'était certes pas grand, mais son corps était musclé et sa peau hâlée. Sebastian regarda son petit ami qui était à demi-nu. Il se pencha et embrassa sa mâchoire, traçant une ligne à l'aide de sa langue jusqu'au nombril de Blaine qui se raidit, crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de son amant. Le jeune homme à la chemise, lui, se mit à genoux et descendit le boxer de Blaine qui vint rejoindre son pantalon. Il embrassa le haut de sa cuisse et fini par faire ce qu'il savait tellement bien faire. Blaine bascula la tête en arrière, étouffant des gémissements entre ses dents. La langue de Sebastian était chaude, ses lèvres douces. Il léchait, enfonçait l'intimité de Blaine dans sa bouche. Le petit frisé pris le visage du châtain après quelques minutes de plaisir, le faisant remonter vers le sien. Il l'embrassa avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Sebastian le fixait, se déshabillant complètement. Il posa une main sur son chapeau afin de le retirer.

- Non … Non, garde le, c'est vraiment vraiment sexy …

Blaine avait le souffle court, la phrase était sortie péniblement de sa bouche. Sebastian lui avait répondu avec un sourire qui en disait long. Il vint s'allonger contre le corps de Blaine, se pressant contre lui. Leurs corps brûlaient de désir. Le plus petit laissaient ses mains glisser sur la peau de son petit ami. Une vague de chaleur l'avait submergé, son sang bouillait dans ses veines. « Seb', putain, fait pas temps qui dure tu vas m'achever ». Sebastian étouffa un petit rire coquin, attrapant d'une main sa virilité. Il pénétra doucement Blaine qui ferma les yeux et serra les dents. C'était douloureux, il fallait se l'admettre. Les premiers va et vient de son petit ami se firent doucement. Blaine sentait le souffle chaud de Sebastian s'étouffait dans son cou. Il descendit ses mains sur les fesses de ce dernier et y fit une légère pression. Sebastian passa ses mains sous les omoplates de Blaine, les agrippant à ses épaules. Il accéléra ses mouvement en mordant le cou de Blaine qui gémissait de plaisir. Les mains se crispaient, les souffles étaient courts. Le frisé glissa sa main entre le ventre de son amant de toujours et la posa sur son sexe durcit par le plaisir. Commençant à se masturber, il enfonça un peu plus sa tête en arrière dans les oreillers. Dans un râle commun, ils se laissèrent aller. Sebastian se laissa retomber un peu lourd sur le corps d'un Blaine haletant. Ses mains caressaient le dos de son amoureux, les doigts effleuraient les omoplates musclés de l'ancien joueur de Lacross. Sebastian se laissa glisser aux côtés de Blaine, son chapeau tomba au sol. Le petit frisé se tourna et se fraya un chemin entre les bras de Sebastian qui l'entoura et le serra contre lui. Blaine embrassa la mâchoire de son petit ami avant de reposer sa tête contre son torse. Il était épuisé, alors il ferma les yeux, se permettant une pose dans cette journée folle.

- Faire l'amour à Disney c'est …

- Magique, le coupa Sebastian.

Blaine avait sourit, là, contre la peau humide de Sebastian qui devait bien se l'admettre : cette journée avait été magique. Voir Blaine dans un tel état d'excitation et de bonheur l'avait contaminé. Il était heureux pour lui, et ne regrettait pas d'avoir dit oui pour venir ici. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, comptant bien profiter de la chaleur de son petit ami et de la journée qui s'offrirait à eux le lendemain.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'attends vos reviews, les bons comme les mauvais :) xoxo


End file.
